


The Nobody's Quarterback Boyfriend

by Cawerkuu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Nerdiness, Outing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Dan is the school's loser and Phil is the school's star Quarterback who happen to be secretly dating.





	The Nobody's Quarterback Boyfriend

 

"Stop!" Dan whined, falling against the brown cushions of his old couch. He really did love it when his boyfriend did this but a little foreplay never hurt anyone. He giggled lightly, a grin stretched across his face ad he felt Phil pepper kisses along Dan's senstive neck.

"But why?" Phil cooed, rising up from his place at Dan's neck that was now covered in little pink nips at the crook of his skin. He looked down at his boyfriend, pouting down at the beautiful boy before him. He was just so cute and adorable and way too much for Phil sometimes. He could never control himself whenever he was with Dan so much so that Dan had taken up on making Phil buy Dan concealer and clothes that covered his neck. "You're so pretty and need to mark you up so everyone knows this pretty little thing belongs to someone."

"Oh my god, you're an idiot." Dan chuckled beneath him. They always ended up like this, in Phil's apartment down the road from their high school on Dan's old couch that Dan's mom had shoved into their arms when they said their goodbyes an old faithful morning. Phil always hovered over Dan, sitting on the smaller boy's hips, lips on his neck, and hands traveling everywhere he could reach. While Dan loved the possessive of Phil and thought it was adorable Phil felt such love for him, there was no way there could be anyone else. "Please, you're the only one who could ever want me."

"Wrong," Phil booped his nose, shifting his hips eliciting a groan from Dan. "Everyone wants you, I bet they do. Who could ever resist you? You're just so pretty and cute and I need all of you."

"You have all of me," Dan got brave and reached up, slipping his hands behind Phil to hold him. Phil was a very touchy person, Dan was not. Even though the curly haired boy lived for Phil's touches and cherished every one of them, he found himself overcautious and hesitating about touching the other even though he knows for a _fact_ Phil would be more than welcoming of it. In fact, Phil sometimes begged Dan to touch him whether it was for a hug or driving the blue eyed boy crazy sexually with his soft and gentle yet teasing touches.

"But I want more," Phil's usually electric blue eyes that were always so bright were swimming in a certain darkness Dan knew all too well. Lust.

But he wasn't complaining. He slipped his hands from Phil's back and gently ran them down his arm until he grasped Phil's pale hand. He guided the boy to the bottom of his sweater where some of honey-glazed skin was peaking out and gently pulled Phil's cold fingers underneath the cloth a few inches. Sure, this could be seen as teasing but really, it was a important moment. A way of showing Phil just how much he wanted him, not sexually but in every way. Emotions swimming through the air, thick enough for a knife to cut through and finally Dan found the strength to say the next words. "Take it all then, take so much of me that I can't began to remember where I began and you end."

"Yeah?" Phil said, a deep rumble trumbling from his throat after it. He slowly ran his fingers upward, relishing in the warmness of Dan's beautiful and flawless skin.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, smiling sweetly up at his boyfriend. He always trusted his life with Phil no matter what, afraid of what would come afterwards. Long as Phil was by his side, he could conquer anything.

"My wish," Phil smirked, the darkness in his eyes making Dan's body jolt with electricity the way he looked at Dan. As if there was no other he could want or ever desire in the world.  His hand snaked up Dan's pale yellow jumper and white button-up underneath and he began to wrap his pink lips around any section of Dan's golden skin he could, sucking and licking to make Dan his. "...is my command, Bear."

Moans and whimpers slipped out of Dan's mouth, he was never one to be quiet Phil knew. Hands traveled both parties, gripping and snatching causing bruises of fingerprints, bites, and hand marks to carve into each other's skin like a canvas painted with the right tools of passion and determination of an artist. Bodies collied, lust and love driven in their blood, and sweaty hands gliding each other through a euphoric experience that they love to devote themselves into often as possible until their breathing was nothing but pants, their blood was on fire with their heart pumping probably too much than it should, and their body too heavy with the amount of everything they put into so they stay connected until they disconnect, hurrying off the shower to rid themselves of the dried sweat and sicky substances only to continue a round two in the shower.

* * *

 

"Hey Nerd!" Finn yelled, commanding Dan or the "nerd" to stop where he was. It was annoying to have to deal with these bullies all the time but he didn't want to encourage a fight even if he was enabeling the bullying against him by never telling an adult staff member or Phil. He just wanted to get through highschool with a bright future ahead of him and an even better relationship that ages like wine.

Dan didn't question or retort anything like usual, just stopping wherever he was which was usually a low-populated area of the school. Sadly enough the bullies had figured out his schedule and chose the right opportunities to pick and shove him around. He stood still, trying to remain calm as possible but be ready to throw his pyschology textbook at Finn's face and make a run for it down the flight of stairs.

"There you are, faggot. How long is it going to take you in order to get a straighter and fix that ugly hair of yours?" Finn grinned, showing his overwhinted teeth. It was obvious to Dan, a pyschology wiz, that Finn was insecure in some way, probably his looks, and used Dan as an outlet to try and rid of those insecurites. Maybe that's why Finn always called him slurs and insulted his looks.

Dan just looked at the ground, continuing the number of different patterns in the titles. He never fought back and never said a word, unless he was told to talk. That's how this worked. After they got their fill, he was hurry to the bathroom, fix himself up, and go out to meet Phil in a supportive teacher's classroom where they ate lunch together.

For the longest time, Dan didn't want to be outed despite obviously already being. Dan had gotten defensive during a debate about LGBT rights in England and the guy on the regressive side said something about how he knew no one who were sane and homosexual then Dan ended up saying, "What about me, jackass? I'm gay but I'm pretty sane, way much more than you it seems." After that, he did his best to keep his relationship with Phil a secret when the quaterback asked him out a year later on a date. He begged Phil to not say they were dating and just say 'partner' and not let anyone find out it was them together. He hates thinking about what the consequences will be for dating the star quaterback of the school who already has a full scholarship for Oxford.

"Not gonna answer me? Smart." Finn continued to smirk, stepping closer to small secretly terrified boy. He snatched up Dan's black jumper in his fist and dragged him up off his feet, shocking Dan so much he dropped his textbook. Something he never does. He stared at Finn, his heart beating so loudly in his ears as he stared in thise hatred filled eyes. They were too close for Dan's comfort. "You're a faggot, a _nobody_ , you need to remember that. You are scum, worst of the worst. You deserve to spend every waking moment in hell for everything, you disgust me. No one loves you, who ever could love something like that?"

 _Phil does._ Something reminded him in the back of his mind. No matter what happened, Phil loves him. He loves him so much, he's skipped practice before just to spend their first Valentine's Day with him before. He loves him so much that he constantly texts Dan with compliments about himself even knowing they could be caught. He loves him so much that he can never get enough Dan and has to ravish him every chance he gets. He loves Dan so much that he asked Dan to move in with him so he wouldn't have to risk having to transfer to another school because his address was out of their school's district. _Phil loves me. I can't doubt that._

"Tch," Finn glared even harder before shoving Dan against the lockers, making the curly haired boy bang his head against the lockers.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" A familiar voice said. A far too familiar voice said. Dan cracked open his eyes that were previously squeezed out of the pain rippling through his body thanks to the crash to see an angry Phil Lester standing there. To see the school's Star Quarterback with his fists balled, face red, and eyes glaring like he wanted to murder the guy who messing with the school's loser who just keeps his nose in a book and tries to stay out of everyone's way. What a sight to see for the passerbys.

"Phil," Dan groaned out without thinking, shifting on his feet. His head was aching and he really wanted that to stop. Phil was always good at curing Dan's pain.

"Dan," Phil hurried over to Dan, worry washing over his features.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Finn snarled, grabbing Dan by his collar once again. "How the fuck dare you call him by his first name?"

"Hey! Let him go!" Phil hollered, grabbing at Finn's arm.

"Why? He's just a loser! He doesn't have the right to say your name!" Finn said, he was another football player so it was no surprise that Finn was confused on why Phil was actually being _nice_ to Dan when everyone else disliked him. "He's nobody!"

"Well, he's my _boyfriend_!" Phil growled out, grabbing Dan's arm and pulling him away from Finn who stumbled back in shock. He stared wide-eyed at the raven haired boy who desperately checked to make sure his boyfriend was alright. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine Phil! And you aren't holding up any!" Dan rolled his eyes, regretting it slightly when his head ached again.

"'You're dating _him_?!" Finn hollered, steam almost protruding off of his redden skin. "Why that loser?"

"He ISNT a loser! Just because you are so close-minded that you can't see others beauty doesn't make people losers or nobodies! He's somebody to me, someone very important!" Phil spat out, placing his hand on Dan's shoulder and bringing them closer. "I love him so Finn, you need to get over your homophobia and realize how great Dan is, just because you can't handle the fact that someone so smart is gay. Get over it and grow up."

"Phil-" Dan went to scold Phil, possibly to make him take back his words and apologize but Finn cut him off.

"You two are disgusting! I hate you! Go die in hell!" Finn growled, slamming the doors of the hallway close as he ran off. Not even a minute after, claps epurted from the students around them. Even if it was a less populated area, it was still a lot and support meant a lot to them in that moment.

* * *

 

"You okay?" Phil asked, handing Dan a cup of tea down that they were safe within Phil's and Dan's shared apartment.

"Mmm," Dan hummed, gazing down at the warm liquid in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phil asked quietly, sitting down beside Dan.

"I didn't want you worry or for others to, well, _know_ about us." Dan admitted. Phil knew from the moment he first confessed his feelings towards the teacher's pet that he didn't want anyone to ever know they were dating but he never knew _why._ It bothered him but he was willing to make it work and respect Dan's boundaries.

"I'm sorry," Phil looked down at his lap, realizing what he had done. He had outed them and that was the last thing he wanted because that was the last thing he wanted.

"What are you going to do?" Dan asked, looking up at the the Star Quaterback. Worry swam and covered every inch of his expression, tugging at his boyfriend's heart string.

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Phil smiled reassuringly. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and assure that you're safe. I don't want my lovely boyfriend beaten up. I don't mind everyone knowing, okay?"

"I'm worried...about the backlash." Dan admitted, "I don't want Oxford to drop you or for people to suddenly hate you because of you choosing to be with me. I don't want us to end because of it..."

"Dan!" Phil gaped, making Dan flinch. "I'm not that shallow, I would never dump you because of something so dumb! I love you, Dan, sure we're young but I want to spend my life with you. I know that for a fact, Bear. I don't know who knows, if Oxford would drop me for that then they're foolish and I don't want to go either way."

Dan reminded silent for a moment, just staring up in awe as the cheap light overhead flickered a shady orange in his dark mocha eyes. "Phil...hell, what did I do to deserve you?"

"You became mine." Phil smiled, making Dan giggle. "We can do this, Dan, we've got each other."

Dan smiled, allowing himself to hope with Phil's reassuring confident words that spilled from those pretty pink lips of his. He leaned over, gently pecking him. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
